


For Pangur

by Emsiecat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bilbo is So Done, Both are schmoopy dumbs, Dwarves in the Shire, M/M, ReShirement, Storytelling, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat
Summary: During a rainy day in the Shire, Bilbo reads Thorin a certain famous fairytale. Thorin starts to see some similarities between himself, Bilbo, and the characters in the story, but Bilbo is surprised as he always thought it was the other way around...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangur_pangur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangur_pangur/gifts).



"It is a tale I heard whilst visiting Bree some years back, it's actually a very good one. I doubt there is much truth in it, unless Gandalf or one of his wizard friends were somehow involved, but I asked him and he claimed not to know anything about it so-"

Thorin laughed at the hobbit's rambling and covered Bilbo's mouth with a palm to quieten him. "I believe I understand the general idea, Bilbo. I wasn't expecting a truthful tale to be honest."

Bilbo scowled from behind Thorin's hand at being interrupted so rudely and quite daringly nipped at the offending appendage muffling his speech.

Thorin yelped, even though the bite could not have hurt at all, and let go sending Bilbo a scowl of his own.

"And here I thought you were the polite one," the dwarf grumbled wiping his hand on his trouser leg.

Bilbo smirked feeling vindicated and plopped down onto one of the numerous cushions he had strewn across the floor of Bag End's little library. Patting another cushion beside him invitingly, the hobbit looked up at Thorin with a beguiling smile.

"Sit down then and I shall read it to you. I took the liberty of writing it down after hearing it and I really am very glad I did."

Thorin needed no further encouragement and settled himself readily next to his husband, sitting cross-legged and leaning towards his hobbit with an expectant expression.

That was better, Bilbo thought. Pleased and maybe just a tad smug that he had a captive audience, he thumbed quickly through the book he had with him in order to find the correct page.

The pair of them _had_ been planning to go walking through Bindbale woods today, but unfortunately, a turn in the weather had put paid to that idea; an autumn rainstorm with a chilly breeze was hardly an inviting prospect when walking.

Therefore, it had been no hardship at all to decide instead to stay indoors and make good use of the morning by baking. That was always a pleasant way to pass an hour or two, and by the time luncheon had come round, Bilbo had suggested reading together.

For all that Thorin liked to tease his husband that he had a flair for dramatics when spinning a story, he truly enjoyed listening to Bilbo read aloud. There was just something so enchanting about the hobbit when he truly got into a good tale. His voice would change to fit every mood and scene he wove with words, and on occasion, he would even give the characters different voices as well. A trait that Thorin found entirely too endearing as it seemed that Bilbo had no idea he was even doing so.

Agreeing readily to Bilbo's idea, they had set about making the library as warm and cosy as possible while the rain lashed the windows, and had happily ensconced themselves in the small room to read.

A few well placed lamps, gorgeous glass creations that a dear dwarrowdam from Erebor had sent them as anniversary presents last year, cast a cheery glow about the place. Everything was bathed in shades of reds and golds, greens and soft browns from the different coloured glass panels in the beautiful lampshades. The tiny stove in the far corner was lit to keep the autumn chill outside at bay, and Bilbo's idea to cover the carpeted floor in cushions had only added to the snug atmosphere the library now possessed.

Thorin leaned in to rest his head against Bilbo's shoulder as the hobbit made a small sound of triumph upon finding his place in the book, and without further distraction (though Bilbo quietly mumbled that having Thorin so close was _always_ a distraction), Bilbo started to read.

"This is the tale of how love can overcome even the foulest of curses, of how a young woman from beyond Harad found her courage and learnt to see more than what her eyes could tell her, and how a cursed prince discovered to let go of his pride, greed, and selfishness." Bilbo began with a grand sort of flourish that made Thorin smile and press a little kiss into the crook of his husband's neck. Bilbo paused to give his dwarf a light jab to the ribs in reprimand for making his breath catch with the affectionate gesture and then carried on, ever the consummate storyteller. "Long ago, as all good stories start, there was a prince who lived in a grand castle-"

Thorin lost himself in Bilbo's words. The ever-changing pitch of his voice as he described the hapless prince's curse with quiet reverence, _"-and he would be doomed to ever walk this world as a hideous beast. The rose he had been offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty first year…"_

Then telling of the happy but simple life the young woman led with her widowed father with bubbling joy lacing his tone, _"-They loved one another dearly for they were all the other had left in this world, and he would do anything to see his daughter happy…"_

Followed by breathless excitement as Bilbo told of how the brave young woman rode to the Beast's castle to save her father from imprisonment, only to become a prisoner herself in his stead. _"-"Please, let him go, can you not see he is sick?" she cried, pleading to any conscience and mercy the master of the castle might possess…"  
_

As Bilbo continued his tale, Thorin could not fail to see certain… similarities between how this beastly creature was at first portrayed and how he himself had acted whilst under the influence of Dragon Sickness. So too, as more of the young woman's character was revealed, could Thorin see a strange likeness of Bilbo in her; the same selflessness, the same bravery, loyalty, and capacity for good common sense and sharp wit. The same love of books too it seemed.

If Bilbo had noticed the similarities in their personalities, he did not make a mention of it. Instead, smiling gently as he recited how the Beast and the young woman started to grow closer after he had saved her from a pack of wargs, and she in turn had nursed the injuries he had obtained through fighting them off.

In the end, of course, the young beauty saved the Beast. Though he had nearly died at the hands of another cruel man, it was the young woman and her love that brought the Beast back from the brink and in confessing her love to him broke the curse that had been laid upon him and all his subjects.

Thorin was sure he must have imagined the way Bilbo's breathing became momentarily erratic and his voice thicker with emotion as he read aloud the woman's desperate pleas for the Beast to stay alive and with her, but just in case he had not imagined it he slipped an arm around Bilbo's waist and tugged him a little closer.

"- And so the Beast became a prince once more, and the curse on he and his subjects was lifted. He and the young woman were married and lived happily ever after 'til the end of their days." Bilbo finished triumphantly.

He had expected the usual praise from Thorin regarding his storytelling, not that he was particularly looking for praise of course, but he had not expected the complete silence that awaited him as he finished.

Turning to look at his husband, Bilbo realised Thorin was wearing _that_ look again; the thoughtful broody one that tugged at his lips and puckered his brow.

"Did you not like it, love?" Bilbo questioned lightly, and that was enough to pull Thorin from his reverie.

"No, no I loved it. It is a wonderful story-"

"But?" Bilbo wheedled, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Did you not see the similarities?"

"Similarities?"

"Yes, between myself and that Beast… at first at least… He was possessive, greedy, and prideful. Exactly as I was after we retook Erebor."

Bilbo opened his mouth to protest; both on Thorin's behalf and the Beast's, only for Thorin to continue, a soft smile stealing over his features that gave Bilbo pause.

"And the young woman; brave, kind, resourceful, clever, with a certain fondness for books… I believe you may be quite like her." Thorin gave Bilbo's marriage braid a gently affectionate tug.

He was not quite sure what response he had expected from Bilbo, but shocked laughter was not the first thing he would have guessed.

"You think- you think _you're_ like the Beast and _I'm_ like the beauty? Oh, Thorin it is entirely the other way around I can assure you."

"How-? No, Bilbo it is quite obvious. I have shown many of those unsavoury qualities-"

"Oh hush." Bilbo softened his reprimand with a quick, chaste kiss. "Listen to me. Before the lot of you turned up at my door, I was the most selfish, self-absorbed fellow you could meet. I _acted_ neighbourly and kind well enough, but I am telling you now I was not. Why, the sole reason I came on your quest in the beginning was simply that I wanted adventure for myself. I wasn't even thinking of how my being there could help you. I was being _entirely_ selfish. Trust me when I say that I was the Beast through and through."

It was Thorin's turn to attempt to speak, but Bilbo held up a forefinger in a gesture to stay quiet and let him finish what he had to say first.

"But you on the other hand; you were honourable from the start. People assume dwarves are greedy and possessive, but it wasn't for the gold or glory you intended to reclaim Erebor. They may have been pleasant additions if you succeeded, but your main reason was that you wanted to reclaim a home for your kin, to provide for them and protect them. You are the one who was always brave, kind, resourceful, and clever… and you like books as much as I." He finished by smacking the very book he held lightly off Thorin's forehead. "A great deal of these books in here are actually yours as well, lest you forget."

Thorin flushed to the roots of his hair and averted his gaze, an old trick he used to escape attention. "Hm, yes we really should clear a few out sometime-"

"You're certainly the more beautiful of us as well," Bilbo added with a sly smile.

"What?- Bilbo you are speaking nonsense-"

"Rubbish. I'm speaking good sense and you know it. You're all… well you! Flowing hair and blue eyes and handsome face-"

"Bilbo, no… please stop." It really was adorable when Thorin covered his face like that. Bilbo could quite easily see how red he was turning behind the concealment of his hands.

"… Strong bum-"

"I- _what_ … no, Bilbo for goodness sake- I swear I am eating every single one of those cookies we made."

"I'm just trying to make my point, dearest."

"You have made it… Very clearly in fact. If I- oh I cannot believe I am saying this- if I agree that I am the beauty in that tale will you please stop-"

"-pointing out your fine _ass_ ets?"

"Every. Single. Cookie. There will not be a single one left for you."

"Oh well, maybe I'll be the one to concede, because _that_ is quite selfish."

For all Bilbo could be a fine wordsmith and gain the upper hand in verbal battles, he really should have learnt by now not to underestimate dwarves.

A cushion to the face was the only warning he got before Thorin was up on his feet and running swiftly from the room (still rather red in the face, but grinning at least) to go and make good on his cookie pilfering threat.

"You see if I save you from wargs now, you brute!"

"I thought you had finally agreed that _I_ was the Beast?"

"I take it back! You put one grubby paw on those cookies and-"

"Ha! Paw, see! I _am_ the Beast"

Bilbo grumbled something low in his throat about why were they even bickering over this, of all the ridiculous things, but gave chase anyway. Bilbo would prove just how _beastly_ he could be if Thorin dared snag even _one_ of those cookies before he did.


End file.
